


Headache

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger | Special Police Dekaranger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsu needs to be taken care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakaseheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/gifts).



Tetsu had a headache.

It was a godawful headache. A headache of headaches. It was a headache that would've graduated top of its class at headache school, and would've been pointed out as an example to all the other headaches by the headache principal.

(Or something like that. He admitted, if only to himself, that he was maybe just a LITTLE woozy after the gigantic pills Swan-san gave him.) 

He hadn't had a headache like this in a long time, but something to do with the weapon today's Alienizer had used, had deep-nerved his fries. Or deep-fried his nerves. He wasn't quite sure... but apparently whatever it did to him, it made him suscept- secks- it gave him a migraine bigger than when he was ten and little Gaku-chan from next door had challenged him to a staring competition with the sun.

He groaned again, softly.

"WHAT WAS THAT, KOUHAI? DO YOU NEED MORE WATER?"

The headache, while awful, wasn't the most unexpected thing about today.

A straw at his lips. He sipped twice, three times, gratefully. 

He was in his sempai's bed. Sempai had offered, because his bedroom had better ventilation than the infirmary, and he wanted to look after him. That, while nice, also wasn't the most unexpected thing about today. 

The lukewarm cloth on his forehead was inched off him very slowly, then another cool cloth was put in its place. "IS THAT BETTER? WAGGLE YOUR FINGERS IF IT'S NOT." 

The most unexpected thing was that his sempai was trying to be _quiet._

"I HAVE TO GO PEE I'LL BE BACK SOON."

Lips against his cheek, then tiptoed footsteps. The door opened and closed. 

He sighed, and tried to let himself drift off again. The pills were beginning to rub the edges off the pain. Didn't feel so much like his head was too small for his skull. Tetsu wasn't sure how Sempai was managing to keep all the shoutiness inside, but he was very, very grateful. 

* * *

Hoji walked into the bathroom, saw Ban, and was about to open his mouth to ask how Tetsu was when he found himself thrust back against the door with Ban's horribly relieved face approximately 1/10000th of an inch from his, mouth WIIIIDE open. Hoji had about an eighth of a second to realise he really needed to investigate earplugs before-

**"AIBOU AIBOU AIBOU POOR KOUHAI! HE HAS A TERRIBLE SORE HEAD!!!!! I'M HELPING HIM! HE'LL BE ALL RIGHT! HOW ARE YOU?! _I HOPE YOU'RE WELL YOU LOOK WELL I MISSED YOU!!!!!"_**


End file.
